Relaciones Complicadas
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: ¿Acaso solo se había acercado a ella por interés, y desechado cuando perdió su cuenta bancaria? Conocer la causa de la reciente hostilidad de Naruto era la mayor prioridad de Hinata; Saber porque Sakura había terminado con su relación, la de Sasuke. Justo cuando los secretos son desvelados, ambos descubrirán al perfecto aliado para saldar cuentas. [Pareja Principal: NaruHina] *UA
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

* * *

><p>Odiaba eso. Odiaba que su familia considerara al dinero como la unidad básica de la subsistencia humana. Simplemente lo odiaba, a diferencia del 99.9% de los Hyugas, pues parecía que tal carácter y ambición era hereditario. Aunque quizás ella fuese la excepción, eso no significaba algo positivo o a su favor. A veces pensaba que ser ¨diferente¨ era la razón por la cual su padre se encargaba constantemente de dejarle en claro que no valía la pena, ni siquiera para ser la heredera por derecho de la Sociedad Hyuga.<p>

Ese era otro aspecto de su vida que odiaba. Vamos: Ser la heredera de una inmensa fortuna, y no merecer serlo, apestaba. Solía tratar de acostumbrarse a vivir con toda la presión de su familia sobre sus hombros, a escuchar las grandes expectativas que tenían sobre sí, y no cubrir ni la mitad de ellas con el doble de esfuerzo promedio; A recibir miradas reprobatorias por doquier ante la alegación de: ¨No saber lo que era correcto¨, que por supuesto, estaba dentro del ¨Margen limitado de error Hyuga¨

Y lo más divertido de todo era que, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, o cuanto más se esforzaba, acababa estropeándose a sí misma y siendo señalada por el dedo de su padre como una decepción. Incluso ella misma se tachaba de la misma forma. Por eso permanecía con la moral sobre los suelos, y eso era caminar constantemente con el pie izquierdo.

Y entonces se preguntaba, ¿Cómo llenar las expectativas de los demás si en un principio ni siquiera se te da el crédito suficiente, o si no confías en ti misma?

Ciertamente tenía un largo camino por recorrer, y el trecho entre lo correcto y no correcto dentro su propio margen de error comenzó a calar en su cabeza. El primer paso que dio por ello fue el mudarse de casa de sus padres y renunciar a su apellido. Si, como lo oyen, incluso una cobarde como ella tenia sus momentos. Pero obviamente nada de ello fue fácil. Prácticamente le tomo 6 meses poder masticar con sus propios dientes, 9 meses poder caminar sobre sus frágiles piernas, 17 meses articular ¨Papá¨ (Le tomo un 1 año decir ¨mamá¨), 15 años esbozar una mueca ante su padre y 17 años levantarle la voz, y pedirle amablemente que no se entrometiera en su vida. Eso había sido liberador hasta que su padre, con una hostil y alterada voz, le preguntó terminantemente: ¿O vives bajo este techo y mi dominio, o buscas la calle y haces lo que quieres?

Para mayor sorpresa de él, y de si misma, tomó la segunda opción. Wow. Un momento de valor que de inmediato se desvaneció en cuanto comenzó a empacar su ropa. Fue en ese momento en que se preguntó sobre si habría hecho lo correcto o no, porque digamos, ¿A dónde podría ir alguien como ella?

Eventualmente su madre no le dejaría bajo su suerte en un mundo lleno de peligros, así que, luego de pedirle formalmente el divorcio a su padre, le tomo de la mano y le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar _mucho_ mejor.

—Cariño, nadie nunca podría odiarte. Tú eres…¿InOdiable? —

— ¿Existe esa palabra? —

—Cariño, para ti si existe—Ella sonrió cálidamente. Cierto o no, se había sentido menos estresada al ver el vano intento de su madre por darle una dosis de ¨actitud¨

Suspiró y tomó la taza de café sobre la mesa, dándole un pequeño sorbo y divagando su vista sobre la humilde mesa sobre la cual desayunaban. Definitivamente todo había cambiado. Olvidémonos de tupidos desayunos preparados por los chef o extravagantes decoraciones, lo que ahora tenían su madre y Hinata podría llamarse un cuchitril. Pero, ¿para qué quejarse si eso era lo que podía pagar el salario de una profesora de Kinder?

Debería de agradecer que la directora de la escuela privada para niños ricos de Konoha accediera a darle trabajo y a otorgarle una beca para continuar con su próximo año de calvario, pensó.

—Hinata, ¿En que piensas? —

—Pienso en las diferentes formas de bullying, estos días las personas gozan de un gran desarrollo en el hemisferio derecho de su cerebro. Son muy creativos—Hizó una mueca y se hundió en su asiento. Era ridícula, ¿Para qué temer ir presencialmente a la escuela si el internet era el mejor medio para destruir su vida?

—Hinata, ¿Qué te dije sobre revisar Facebook o cualquier red social? —Su mirada fue severa, pues su madre mejor que nadie conocía el daño que le causaba echarle una hojeada a lo que decían de ella. Nadie parecía superar la idea de que había pasado de ser una heredera a una…perdedora.

—Dijiste que no perdiera mi tiempo en un sin número de comentarios llenos de errores ortográficos—dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó de su asiento, tomando su mochila.

—Supongo que debes tomar el autobús, ¿no? — ¿Por qué su madre preguntaba eso cuando sabía de más que era parte de su nueva humilde vida?

—Supongo…—

Su mayor problema no era el autobús o las comidas poco excéntricas, lo que le preocupaba era volver a pisar esa escuela y encontrar que ya nada sería igual, hablando socialmente: Porque el dinero tenía poder. Y Hinata sin su padre...No tenía poder alguno.

.

.

Apretó los colgadores de su mochila entre sus puños, tratando de mantener su respiración acompasada mientras entraba a la escuela. Sus mayores temores se cumplieron, todos le miraban como si se tratase de un bicho raro, y por sobre todo…un bicho pobre.

Sabía que había muchos rumores sobre su partida de la familia Hyuga. Muchos creían que estaba embarazada, otros que era algún tipo de drogadicta de la que nadie de los Hyuga quería tomar responsabilidad…y una muy gran cantidad de personas pensaban que su mamá era una adultera y Hinata un estorbo. Ouch, todo eso bajaba su autoestima a niveles escalofriantes. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Quién era el responsable de incitar tanto abuso en colectivo? Porque antes de todo eso era prácticamente invisible para todos. Y, oh Dios… ¡Cuánto amaba ser invisible!

—La Hyuga que echaron de su casa. Qué pena. Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué tal se siente dormir bajo un puente?—Se burlaron tras su espalda, y ella solo se limitó a pensar en que harían si les dijera que fue ella quien salió de su casa voluntariamente—Dicen que su madre le puso los cuernos a su padre y por eso le pidió el divorcio—Corrección: Ella le pidió el divorcio. —Y bueno, siendo un fastidio a como es, ni su propio padre deseo cargar con Hinata y por eso se la dejo a la adultera de su madre. Así las dos pueden drogarse juntas, aunque, ¿tienen dinero para eso?—Y estallaron en carcajadas.

No importaba cuanto se quejara en su mente, al final solo quedaban las risas en colectivo de ese grupo de abusivos.

Suspiró, y se acercó a su casillero. Podría aprender a vivir con ello.

Sacó sus libros en silencio y pensó en lo diferente que eran las cosas en comparación a un año atrás. Solía tener muchos amigos, bueno, unos cuantos que podía contar con los dedos de su mano. El solía no estaba de más en esa frase, o quizás sí, porque sencillamente ninguno de ellos fueron verdaderamente sus amigos una vez que supieron que dejaba de cargar una mina de oro tras su espalda.

Se giré, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el salón de clases que le asignaron. Se mordió el labio inferior al observar los rostros llenos de burlas dirigidos hacia sí durante el trayecto. Cuanto deseó poder defenderse, pero no podía: Su carácter pasivo no se lo permitía. Era de cobardes culpar a los demás por sus acciones, pero ella lo haría sin remordimiento alguno: A su familia le atribuía mi carácter sumiso, tímido e inseguro. Hinata Hyuga en todo su esplendor era algo parecido a un conejillo caminando entre una gran multitud plagada de individuos con personalidad. Durante toda su vida se había visto encogida de hombros, viendo como todos se limitaban a tomarle como una chica torpe, de estatura promedio y de ojos extraños. Nada más, ni nada menos. La triste realidad le daba una bofetada al rostro al afirmar que era un cero a la izquierda sin la fortuna de su padre pisándole los talones. De verdad, lo era.

Aunque, viéndolo desde un punto de vista positivo: Su independencia podría ser un sinónimo de cambio. Quizás era hora de abrir los ojos y solo permitir en su vida a personas que le quisieran por quién era.

— ¡Naruto! —escuchó la voz de la popular Sakura Haruno tras su espalda, y no pudo evitar apresurar sus pasos al escuchar ese nombre que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Durante años vivió en la oscuridad de su propia sombra. Bueno, hasta que lo conoció a él.

Si, a él. A Naruto Uzumaki.

Él había sido una de esas pocas personas que le infringían envidia. Si, envidia. Envidiaba su capacidad de sonreír sin que sus músculos faciales se atrofiaran; Sus cálidas palabras de apoyo para quienes las necesitaran en los momentos tanto oportunos como inoportunos, porque si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era su insistencia y el que muchos lo llamaran un ¨Dolor en el…¨ Ugh, no era necesario terminar la oración. Pero volviendo a la lista de cosas que envidiaba de él, estaba su dedicación hacia sus personas preciadas; Su valor de nunca dar vuelta atrás a su palabra; Su ambición que suspendía más por el camino positivo que negativo; Su amabilidad…

Sintió como alguien chocaba su hombro, intencionalmente, contra el suyo, justo cuando entraba al salón de clases. Perdió el equilibrio, y siendo tan torpe a como era…

Resultado: Hinata sobre el suelo, y el gran Naruto Uzumaki dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva, y de más decir, hostil.

—Cuidado por donde caminas, Hinata—siseó entre dientes, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada y tomando asiento a lado de Sakura, sin remordimiento alguno.

Lo había hecho a propósito, y Hinata tristemente no estaba en la capacidad de devolverle el gesto ni con un par de palabras inteligentes. —L-lo siento—se disculpó, cuando claramente no debía; Algo típico en ella. Entonces, se agachó para recoger sus libros desparramados sobre el suelo, observando de reojo la sonrisa burlona y suficiente en su rostro.

Si, Hinata lo sabía, cruel y desconsiderado, ¿no?

Pues bien, él era el chico que le robaba el aliento, quien le sacaba uno que otro suspiro con frecuencia y ocupaba la mayoría de su mente: Él chico de quién estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de memoria. Él había significado casi todas las cosas buenas de su vacía vida. Y aunque a ella misma le costará creérselo, solían llevarse bien cuando tenía una cuenta bancaria de 7 dígitos.

Hinata lo observo de reojo, desde el suelo, notando con poca indiferencia el cómo sus facciones lucían atractivas inclusive con la hostilidad que lo rodeaba. Y siendo tan tonta como era, esquivó su mirada con un inoportuno rubor sobre sus mejillas, no pudiendo alejar todos sus pensamientos con respecto a él de su mente, y no logrando deshacerse de ese cegador brillo en sus ojos.

Suspiró y se dirigió a pasos pesados hacia su asiento, a lado de la ventana, lejos de cualquier persona a la que se le pudiera catalogar como ¨popular¨

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, empuñó ambas manos y sintió rabia contra sí misma: Durante las últimas vacaciones escolares se prometió que la próxima vez que lo viera le haría sentir su despreocupación y le dejaría en claro que tenía una vida muy importante de la que encargarse: Algo que claramente no era el caso luego de rememorar la forma en que actuó.

Actuó como una total…patética. La confirmación de ello era el rubor insistente sobre sus mejillas.

Cuanto dolía. Cuanto dolía no poder odiarlo, incluso cuando le dio la espalda en el peor momento de su vida. Era una decepción, Naruto Uzumaki fue la mayor decepción de su vida. Ahora se limitaría a sentir pena por él, por ser tan débil y dejarse engatusar por la superficialidad de este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

**-Este fic lo había borrado de FanFiction, pero decidí re-escribirlo y mejorar ciertos aspectos que me hicieron borrarlo hehe Espero que me quede al menos un poquito mejor :)**

**-Es 80 % NaruHina y 20% SasuSaku. Aviso de antemano para no timar a nadie :)**

**-Ya he perdido práctica en la redacción en tercera persona, así que decidí hacer este fic de esa forma para ver como me va. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p>Liberó sus hombros de aquella pesada mochila, colocándola sobre el pequeño taburete de abeto junto al desayunador y que justamente su madre usaba para picar cebollas. El olor a comida inundaba el ambiente y no pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se retorcía. Usualmente no era alguien de gran apetito, de hecho, era de una naturaleza un poco carente de ello y por eso no era de extrañarse que fuese de una contextura delgada casi rozando lo insano. Pero claro, ahora el estrés habría de estar haciendo de las suyas como para quitarle el apetito por completo.<p>

Hana, su madre, le sonrió y Hinata se limitó a devolverle el gesto, prácticamente ignorando todo contacto humano al dirigirse a su habitación sin cruzar palabra alguna. Ella sabía muy bien que su madre se había encargado de llegar antes que ella a la casa para poder tener listo el almuerzo para cuando regresara. Eso en lugar de hacerle sentir bien, hacia todo lo contrario. Le sentaba mal ser testigo de cómo su madre a pesar de todo trataba de continuar con su día a día como si nada hubiese pasado…tal y como si Hanabi nunca hubiera existido, y tal y como si nada de esto fuera su culpa, cuando Hinata sabía muy bien que lo era.

Su arrebato de valor ante su padre le había costado a su madre su matrimonio y a Hanabi una madre. Eso no podía ignorarlo.

Dejó caer su cuerpo letárgicamente sobre la cama, notando la dureza de la misma en comparación a las ergonómicas camas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Ya no había espacio para lujos ni comodidades. Introdujo su mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono junto a los auriculares, colocándolos en sus oídos y perdiéndose en una deliciosa hipnosis. Pero incluso así, su mente insistía en traer el pasado hacia si…

_— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_—No lo sé._

Recordaba aquel día tal y como si hubiese sido ayer. En aquel entonces había corrido a buscar a Naruto luego de renunciar a su apellido, quizás esperando encontrar a aquel incondicional amigo de siempre. Todo lo que su corazón le pedía eran unas pequeñas palabras de apoyo.

Pero lo que se encontró en la mansión Namikaze era diferente a lo que tenía en mente. Cuando anunció su llegada y se topó con su mejor amigo, su aspecto no era diferente al de ella. Sus ojos azules estaban irritados, ¿había llorado?

De inmediato cambio su rol de víctima, y se mostró dispuesta a apoyarlo si fuese necesario, aunque en el fondo aun sufriera de las secuelas de la discusión con su padre. Naruto se había negado y alegado que nada le sucedía, instándola a decirle lo que había venido a contarle.

Aun poco convencida, Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería no presionarlo para hablar y obedeció a lo que él le pidió.

Él había fruncido el ceño luego de que le contara todo lo sucedido, se había cruzado de brazos y visto de mal modo, ante la mayor de sus sorpresas.

_—Eres una tonta—_La había llamado sin pensárselo dos veces, provocando que ella diera un respingo y le viera con confusión. Se suponía que días atrás el mismo le había alentado a levantarle la voz a su padre, entonces, ¿Por qué la había llamado tonta?

_—P-pero yo solo…—_

_— ¿Estás consiente de lo que has hecho? ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Arruinaste tu futuro y peor aún…!—_se tomó de los cabellos con frustración_— ¡Arruinaste la vida de tu madre y hermana! —_Naruto se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, no sabiendo donde guardar la rabia que lo carcomía lentamente.

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos ante sus palabras, sintiéndose peor que antes y con la culpa naciendo en su corazón. Naruto la había hecho sentir tan mal, pero…todo lo que decía era cierto, y fue consciente de ello hasta que él se lo grito a la cara. Llevo una mano hasta su boca y ahogo un sollozo.

_— ¿P-porque me dices todo esto? _

_— ¿Qué porque te digo todo esto? —_Descubrió su rostro y la vio con incredulidad_—Más tonta no puedes ser Hinata—_chasqueó la lengua_— Es por tú ignorancia que tengo que ser yo quien te abra los ojos. No me extraña que seas así y no debería culparte…—_Casi podía jurar que la veía con rencor—_Has vivido toda tu vida como la princesa mimada de los Hyuga. —_Sus ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros_—Es por eso que te mereces todo esto, quizás así aprendas a valorar todo lo que tuviste y perdiste por tu estupidez…—_

Ya no escuchaba sus palabras, solo se limitó a observarlo con ínfimo dolor y a dejar caer sus lágrimas sobre el suelo. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Naruto era tan hostil? ¿Ahora él le recordaba a…a su padre?

_—P-por favor, deja de r-recordarme todo lo q-que ya se. S-sí, s-soy una tonta. Por favor…s-si hay algo que t-te está molestando p-puedes contármelo, d-déjame ayudarte. No o-olvides que soy tu amiga—_consiguió articular entre sollozos, tratando seriamente de no dejarse llevar por su debilidad. Sopeso que quizás había buscado a Naruto en el momento equivocado. El estado en el que lo encontró habría tenido que bastar para detenerla de atosigarlo con sus problemas, pero en cambio ella lo bombardeo con más problemas de los que él parecía lidiar. Era comprensible, probablemente él solo tuviera un mal día…o así lo quiso ver.

_— ¿Amiga? —_Rio cruelmente_—Eso es lo que me molesta: Ser amigo de una persona tan tonta como tú._

_—P-pero si tú me dijiste que debía de enfrentarme a mi padre. ¡Yo solo seguí tu consejo! —_Inesperadamente para ambos, sonó como un reclamo, y eso era algo a lo que jamás se había atrevido y mucho menos con Naruto —_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _—le cuestiono menos exasperada, adhiriendo un tono lastimado a su voz.

_—No lo sé._

Luego de ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ya no tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado. Tal parecía que no había mentido cuando le dijo que le molestaba ser amigo de una persona tan tonta como ella. Él no se disculpó, y en cambio, se esmeró en demostrarle cuanto le desagradaba.

Refregó sus ojos con sus manos, odiaba tener que recordar lo mismo una y otra vez, y encima aun llorar luego de tantos meses de esa discusión. Era un constante dolor de cabeza el vivir con la duda de porque él actuaba de esa forma.

Se reincorporó de su cama y se puso nuevamente sus zapatos, necesitaba un poco de aire pues repentinamente su habitación se había vuelto más pequeña. O simplemente quería dejar de pensar en Naruto.

—Mamá voy a…—se detuvo al toparse con Minato, el padre de Naruto y replica de él, en la cocina, ayudando a su madre a secar los platos. —Buenos días—saludo con cordialidad, porque a diferencia de su hijo, él si era un buen hombre.

Minato, desde el divorcio de sus padres, se había mostrado de su parte y muy interesado en ayudar a su madre en los ámbitos legales del divorcio. Incluso él pagaba el abogado y se encargaba de casi todos los trámites. Su madre no podía estar más agradecida, ni ella menos.

Aunque…el lado negativo de contar con su apoyo era el cotilleo que su relación con su madre generaba. Minato era viudo, y su madre recién se divorciaba, y encima ambos poseían una relación muy cercana, quizás demasiado cercana para los ojos del público. Todos, incluyendo Hiashi, especulaban. Y no ayudaba en nada que Minato y su padre se declararan enemigos naturales desde tiempos remotos. Los Namikaze y los Hyuga no podían siquiera compartir la misma habitación sin atravesarse con miradas gélidas. No lo comprendía, y en más de una ocasión Naruto y ella bromearon al respecto, creyendo falsamente que su ¨amistad¨ era la excepción. Vaya error, pensaba Hinata.

—Buenos días pequeña, ¿Qué tal la escuela? —

—Bien, un poco…—Obviamente tendría que mentir—Bueno, en realidad todo va de maravilla. Como siempre—y cerró su mentira con broche de oro: Una sonrisa. Su madre enarco una ceja, obviamente nada convencida—Humm, bueno, mamá, saldré al trabajo—anuncio, sintiéndose repentinamente una entrometida entre ambos adultos. Era obvio que antes de que llegara estaban sumidos en una conversación seria, lo podía decir por sus rostros.

Su madre dejo el paño con el que secaba los platos sobre el pantry y le observo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿No es muy temprano? Aún son las 2—Enarco las cejas aún más. Y Hinata solo recordaba lo muy bien que le conocía su madre…

—El señor Teuchi no se molestará si lo ayudo un poco—esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y su madre solo suspiró.

— ¿Si quieres puedo llevarte?—se ofreció Minato.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, no queriendo importunarlo —Muchas gracias, pero n-no quiero ser una molestia. La cafetería no queda ni a 5 minutos de aquí—

—No será una molestia. Para nada—Fue a la entrada y tomo su saco del perchero, colocándoselo—Tengo una reunión y la cafetería está en el camino.

No parecía aceptar un no por respuesta, pues abrió la puerta e hizo ademan de que era Hinata quien lo estaba retrasando.

—E-en ese entonces… m-muchas gracias—Tomó su bufanda del perchero y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, dirigiéndose una última vez a su madre: —Hasta luego, mamá—

—Asegúrate de comer algo, no almorzaste—se giró y continuo secando los platos, notándose ahora algo deprimida. Hinata sintió una opresión en su pecho. Se sentía culpable de hacerla a un lado, pero no podía hacer que fuera de otra manera. Ver a su madre le recordaba lo mal que hizo, le carcomía la culpa de alejarla de Hanabi. Naruto tenía razón: No podía simplemente sentarse y reír cuando sabía que todo estaba mal.

Tristemente a veces necesitaba un respiro de su propia madre, así que, sin nada más que añadir, cerró la puerta tras ella.

.

.

—Muchas gracias s-señor Minato—volvió a agradecer una vez que detuvo el auto frente a la cafetería.

—No hay de qué, ya te he dicho que nunca es una molestia hacerte un favor a ti y a tu madre—

—Aun así…—

Su voz fue tan baja e inaudible que él continuo hablando:

—Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente a ambas. Lo que ustedes hicieron cuando Kushina murió no tiene precio—

Kushina era la difunta madre de Naruto, una mujer que perdió la vida en las circunstancias más injustas a una temprana edad. Naruto tendría alrededor de 8 años cuando sucedió tal tragedia.

— Tú y tu madre fueron nuestro apoyo en esos duros momentos. Tú como amiga de Naruto, y tu madre como una oportuna consejera. Gracias a eso es que pudimos superar la perdida y continuar con nuestras vidas. Esa es la razón por la cual hare lo que este en mis manos para no dejar que Hiashi las hunda en la miseria, es mi deber, o al menos así lo siento. Así que no tienes por qué estar deprimida—sonrió con lo último, sacándole un sonrojo a Hinata al caer en la cuenta de lo obvia que había sido todo ese tiempo. Minato sabía que no había tenido un día fácil. Él era muy perspicaz, aunque a veces pareciese ingenuo bajo esa mascara de serenidad. —Dime qué te preocupa. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿Acaso es el divorcio de tus padres? —

—No…bueno, si, en parte…—hizo una mueca, debatiéndose sobre qué era lo que en realidad le molestaba en esos momentos. Naruto vino a su mente, pero… ¿Acaso podría discutirlo con Minato? Después de todo se trataba del padre de Naruto.

— ¿Es Naruto? —

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verse descubierta una vez más— ¿Cómo lo…?—

—Lo presentía. Ya hace mucho desde la última vez que nos hiciste una visita, y él no te ha mencionado como solía hacerlo. ¿Discutieron? —

Se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso habían discutido? No, él simplemente la había atacado sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Y…después, aun peor que una discusión, parecían haberse distanciado sin siquiera mediar palabra alguna. A Hinata le era frustrante no saber porque le había dejado de hablar de un día para otro y encima comenzado a tratarle de una forma un tanto grosera.

—No hemos discutido. Es solo que él…él parece ya no querer ser mi amigo desde que…lo perdimos todo—Tragó saliva, rezando porque Minato no se lo tomara mal. Prácticamente había llamado a su hijo un ¨interesado¨

— ¿Así es? Pues…—se froto la barbilla con sus dedos—No me parece que sea por eso—Hinata dio un respingo, sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza crecer en sí—Naruto ha estado estresado— ¿Estresado?, se repitió mentalmente —Desde hace un tiempo le he estado dando responsabilidades del negocio familiar. Quizás lo he presionado demasiado y se esté desquitando con sus amigos. Tú no eres la primera que me ha dicho lo mismo de mi hijo. Él ha estado distante de todos.

¨_Menos de Sakura¨_ quiso añadir, pero no venía al caso. Sabía que muy en el fondo solo estaba un poco celosa. Después de todo, Naruto nunca había negado que Sakura le gustase.

— ¿E-entonces usted cree que no está molesto conmigo?

—Tenlo por seguro, conozco muy bien a mi hijo y sé que no es alguien interesado—Hinata se ruborizo, Minato se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que ella había querido decir.

—Y-yo también lo creo…—dijo, aun no creyéndoselo del todo y sintiendo vergüenza de estar discutiendo eso precisamente con el padre de Naruto. ¡Que la tierra la tragará!—S-señor Minato, m-muchas gracias por tratar de animarme—agradeció, queriendo seriamente dar el tema por terminado. Además, realmente valoraba el esfuerzo de él por subirle la moral. Apreciaba el gesto aunque no fuera efectivo, de verdad.

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando una persona tan importante para mi hijo necesita un poco de ánimos—

Hinata lo pensó mejor, y no mentiría. De cierta forma Minato había implantado la tonta esperanza de que su amistad con Naruto no estaba perdida.

Quizás solo fuera una fase y tuviera que dejarle al tiempo la responsabilidad de recuperar a su mejor amigo, pensó positivamente.

.

.

Pasó el paño sobre la mesa de granita, quitando una mancha de café que se había adherido a la superficie debido a la excesiva cantidad de azúcar que ese cliente le había añadido. Había tantos gustos…pero por lo pronto podría asegurar que la azúcar era algo que su paladar no toleraba.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— ¡Si! —respondió al llamado de su jefe, Teuchi, un señor pasado de los 40 con una energía que superaba a la de su madre. No podía comprender que era lo que lo motivaba, pero nunca estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para cerrar el puesto o dejar la responsabilidad a sus empleados. Realmente era una persona de admirar. Y por si no fuera poco, Hinata lo consideraba alguien muy agradable con quien conversar. Llevaba alrededor de un mes de trabajar en su cafetería, y no podría quejarse de que él no le hubiera dado la confianza de poder sentirse como en casa. Y así se sentía. Nada le relajaba más que sentarse a tomar un café con el señor Teuchi y su hija alrededor de las 9 de la noche, cuando ya estaban a punto de cerrar la cafetería.

Las historias que había escuchado eran interesantes y a veces un tanto trágicas, tal como es el caso de cuando le relato del cómo había perdido a su esposa durante el parto de su hija Ayame. Era en momentos como esos que se recordaba a sí misma que habían personas que sufrían más que ella, y vaya que era algo que le hacía sentir más conforme con su vida. No podía quejarse.

Se dirigió a la caja registradora y se dispuso a revisar un poco el inventario. Observó a su alrededor, aun no eran las 4 de la tarde y la cafetería no estaba en su hora pico. Entonces decidió subirle un poco el volumen a la música, cambiando a su emisora favorita.

Rápido notó que el recipiente de azúcar estaba algo vacío, así que corrió a la bodega por una bolsa de azúcar. Cuando regresó comenzó a llenar el recipiente de vidrio, cuando entonces sonó un anuncio en la radio:

— ¡_Promoción de ramen! ¡Compre uno y llévese dos tazones este mes de Agosto!_ —

¨_Ramen…¨,_ recordó que esa era la comida favorita de Naruto. Ambos solían visitar el puesto de ramen contiguo a la escuela casi todas las tardes. Eran buenos tiempos, casi sintiéndose como si se hubiese tratado de un sueño. ¿Quién diría que su mejor amigo le daría la espalda en el momento que más lo necesitaba?

Se dio un golpe mental, recordando las palabras de Minato: ¨Naruto esta estresado¨

_¨Naruto solo esta estresado_¨ se repitió una vez más, tratando seriamente de creérselo ella misma. ¿Realmente el dulce Naruto que conocía le daría la espalda a sus amigos por estrés?

— ¿Hyuga? —Salió de su ensueño cuando una voz frente a sí le llamo. Dejó escapar un jadeo al notar que había rebasado el recipiente de azúcar.

— ¿S-sasuke? —La cara de Hinata lucia tal y como si se hubiese topado con un fantasma. Y quizás si pudiera realizar esa analogía con Sasuke Uchiha. Según ella supiera, él estaba kilómetros lejos del país, en Inglaterra para ser exactos.

Sasuke en tiempos remotos, 6 años para ser exactos, fue para ella lo que podía llamarse un ¨amigo cercano¨, pero ahora era más un amigo cercano de Naruto, y más una leyenda urbana para ella. No se le conocía por ser amable, y lo esperaba menos ahora que solo se hablaba de como Sakura Haruno lo había dejado. No sabía quién había esparcido ese rumor, pero muchos alegaban que era cierto. Aun así le costaba pensar que Sakura fuera capaz de desistir de la relación que deseo por años, aunque…considerando que la relación desde el comienzo fue a distancia…quizás sí. Pero no era como si fuera algo relevante ahora, pues en esos momentos solo pensaba en como su familia y su amistad con Naruto se habían derrumbado como un castillo de arena.

— ¿Qué p-pedirás? —Limpió rápidamente el desastre que había hecho y se dispuso a tomar su orden, tratando de hacer como si no lo conociera.

—Un capuchino—su voz, a como recordaba, no demostraba casi ninguna emoción. Era serena, casi vacía y con un toque de aburrimiento usual en todos los Uchiha. Los conocía muy bien porque eran allegados a su padre, tanto en el ámbito de los negocios como fraternales. Sus padres eran los mejores amigos y solían realizar fiestas entre ambas familias con frecuencia, por esa razón pudo considerarse cercana a Sasuke, claro, eso hasta que crecieron y cada quien tomo su rumbo. Luego la familia de Sasuke se mudó hacia Inglaterra 5 años atrás y no supo nada más de él, más que por Naruto y Sakura que solían comunicarse constantemente con él.

Preparó el capuchino y se lo entregó lo más rápido que pudó, quizás tratando de excusar su torpeza de minutos atrás. Él le entrego el pago, y pensó que todo estaba terminado hasta que el habló:

—Vine a hablar contigo—

El rostro de Hinata fue todo un poema. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a otra persona, pero nada. Solo estaban Sasuke y ella. Y ahora solo se preguntaba, ¿realmente había escuchado que él quería hablar ella?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Estas muy ocupada? —

Vio las mesas vacías, y se dirigió a él, aun aturdida: —N-no—

—Bien. Acompáñame a las mesas—era una orden. Algo nada extraño viniendo de Sasuke, supuso.

Hinata se desató rápidamente el delantal y lo coloco sobre una silla detrás del mostrador, acercándose a la mesa donde ese chico de cabellos azabache ya la esperaba. Tomo asiento algo insegura, y lo observo tomar su café con elegancia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sasuke no hablaba y estaba por volverse loca si él no rompía con ese ambiente asfixiante. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, hasta que él colocó su vaso sobre la mesa, recostó sus codos sobre la misma y enlazo sus manos bajo su barbilla, adoptando una pose fría y calculadora. Hinata tembló cuando el poso sus ojos negros sobre ella, ella era tan tímida y él tan intimidante: No preveía que algo bueno saliera de ello.

—Mi razón para hablar contigo es simple: Busco venganza—soltó sin preámbulos.

— ¿E-eh? ¿V-venganza? —balbuceo. ¿Acaso Sasuke se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con cualquier deseo de venganza que lo inquietara?

—Si. Vine desde Inglaterra para dejarle en claro a tus amigos unas cuantas cosas—

— ¿M-mis amigos?

—Naruto y Sakura.

Escuchar el nombre de Naruto fue como recibir un cubo de agua fría. ¿En qué problemas se habría metido su amigo esta vez?

Casi veía todo eso como la confirmación de las palabras de Minato: _¨Él ha estado distante de todos¨ _Bueno, más que distante, parecía que estuviese buscando problemas con todos, pensó con pesar Hinata. Pero… ¿él también había mencionado a su exnovia?

— ¿P-por qué?

—Deja de tartamudear, es molesto—dijo ya con fastidió.

Hinata se ruborizo, llena de vergüenza: —E-está bien.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, dándose por vencido de esa petición: —Porque él y Sakura se creyeron lo suficientemente listos como para pasar por encima de mí.

Cada vez Sasuke era menos conciso y solo la confundía aún más: —No entiendo, ¿P-podrías ser más específico?

—Descubrí que ambos son amantes. O bueno…lo fueron, porque según sé ya están en una relación ahora mismo—al decir lo último, la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó y su mirada se oscureció de rabia.

Algo se clavó en el corazón de Hinata en ese instante, y todo su cuerpo pareció entumecerse de inmediato. De sopetón, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, tal y como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe.

Se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir sus ganas de llorar.

Naruto, ¿_Su_ Naruto y Sakura…?

Era imposible, inconcebible…

El Naruto que ella conocía nunca le haría eso a uno de sus mejores amigos. Aun lo recordaba diciéndole: _¨Hina, aunque Sakura me guste, ya perdí mi oportunidad. Nunca me entrometería entre ella y Sasuke. ¡Iría en contra de mis principios!¨_

— ¿A-amantes? — Parecía que necesitaba una confirmación más.

—Sí, tuvieron algo cuando aún no terminaba con Sakura. ¿Te cuesta comprenderlo? El punto es que…—hizo una mueca—Nunca he considerado a ese idiota mi amigo, pero igual me indigno que él y Sakura me vieran la cara. Por eso estoy aquí, para saldar cuenta con ambos, y para eso necesito de tu ayuda. Y claro, con tu ayuda, saldrás beneficiada colateralmente ahora que ambos tenemos asuntos pendientes con Naruto. En fin, sin más rodeos…—

—Mientes—le acusó, ignorando todo lo que él dijo antes—T-tú solo estás molesto porque Sakura fue quién termino contigo—

Sasuke rio.

—Nunca estuve interesado en mi relación con Sakura, ni siquiera siento pesar de que nunca tuviéramos una cita presencial y de que todo fuera a distancia. Fue ella quien me rogó hasta colmar mi paciencia para que aceptara salir con ella. Me hizo un favor cuando me pidió que termináramos—

—Mientes.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Tarde o temprano lo verás con tus propios ojos—y con eso se reincorporo de su asiento, dejo un par de monedas sobre la mesa, tomó su capuchino y le dio la espalda, no sin antes añadir: —Hinata, tal y como dije, esto es algo que podría beneficiarte. Sé que ahora mismo tú y tu madre necesitan dinero, por eso considera mi propuesta porque estoy dispuesto a pagar por tu colaboración.

Hinata solo lo observó con escepticismo.

* * *

><p><strong>P.D: Ya había perdido practica con la narración el tercera persona, así que...decidí hacer el fic de esa forma para ver como me va XP<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Feliz anticipada Navidad y Año nuevo! Y que Santa nos traiga Naruto The Last Subtitulada y muchosss momentos Naruhina este 2014! (Escuche por ahí que ahora la van a proyecta en The U.S, así que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde NHs!)**

**22 de Diciembre del 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

><p>El salón era amplio, y su decoración ponía en duda sobre si dicha organización realmente necesitara dinero. El estilo calaba en lo extravagante y remontaba a los invitados a tiempos donde quizás sus abuelos siquiera estuviesen, en el aire se respiraban la soberbia de los más grandes y la inocencia de los más jóvenes que iban en busca de un espacio en el mundo de los negocios.<p>

Las galas benéficas eran frecuentes en las agendas de los más agraciados, siendo ese tipo de invitaciones exclusivas para quienes contaran con grandes reservas de dinero en bancos de todo el mundo. Esa noche era el turno de "Estrellas unidas por la paz" para ser alarde de sus benefactores. Los Hyuga, Namikaze, y Uchiha, dueños de un sinfín de agencias publicitarias y sellos discográficos con sedes en Hollywood formaban parte de la lista de clase A.

Para Hinata todo aquello parecía el escenario de una obra de teatro. Todos portaban máscaras, e incluso las sonrisas más amplias presagiaban la mayor falsedad de los tiempos. Todo era dinero, conveniencia y competencia. Las amistades solo existían de palabra y se ponían aprueba bajo contratos firmados con tinta y cuya expiración dependía de cifras numéricas.

A decir verdad, aquello formaba una gran parte de su vida, había sido prácticamente entrenada para asistir a ese tipo de festividades tan similares a un campo de guerra. Sonreía, estrechaba manos, daba besos a mejillas desconocidas y reía de chistes menos graciosos que los de su madre. Todo era metódico y fríamente calculado. Su padre le había enseñado a verlo de esa forma, y a decir verdad, todo aquel que asistiera a ese tipo de galas debía saberlo de antemano si no quería acabar ¨fuera de sociedad¨

— ¡Entre más rápido te lo bebas, más nos divertiremos Hina!

Sasuke rodo los ojos, y Sakura negó con la cabeza, ambos observando como Naruto prácticamente le sanfaba una misteriosa bebida alcohólica a la tímida e ingenua Hinata, que parecía que de un momento a otro se ahogaría por tanto atosigamiento.

Hinata sintió como la garganta le quemaba. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que Naruto le había dado, pero sabía relativamente bien y le relajo de sobremanera casi instantáneamente.

— ¡Ahora la última! —Él se terminó lo que había en su vaso y coloco dos nuevas latas frente a él y a Hinata.

—N-no c-creo que...

— ¡Anda! ¡Nadie nos está viendo...! —Se inclinó levemente sobre su oído—Me encargue de darle casi la mitad de mi mesada a ese camarero para que nos consiguiera un poco más—hablo en voz baja, para que solo Hinata escuchara. Luego sonrió con suficiencia al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Hinata, sus mejillas sonrojadas y como observaba con curiosidad la lata de "Soda" frente a ella. — ¡Anda y bebamos una más! ¡No querrás que todo lo que hice sea en vano! Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —Ella observo el rostro de su amigo con incertidumbre y sintió como este pasaba una mano por sus hombros desnudos, acercándola más a él y apretándola con confianza. Luego bajo nuevamente la vista a la lata...

¿Estaría mal probar un poco más?

—N-naruto...s-solo tenemos 14 años, n-no creo que sea correcto que...

—Aburrida... —la interrumpió, haciendo un puchero y ahora cruzándose de brazos. —Eres tan aburrida como el resto de los ancianos en esta fiesta. ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Eres una Hyuga! —Exclamo con exceso de dramatismo— ¡Oh no! ¡Te has convertido en uno de ellos!, ¡Que decepción—Hinata se mordió el labio y se sintió en una encrucijada: Conocía ese tipo de pucheros, y sabía el poder que tenían sobre ella...Ahora estaba casi segura de que acabaría cediendo.

—E-está bien. S-solo un poco... —Sabía que se arrepentiría después, pero quizás muy en el fondo ella misma lo deseará. Siempre las cosas con Naruto eran impredecibles, y no negaría que el factor sorpresa le era atrayente, precisamente ese era uno de los atractivos de él.

Naruto sonrió con júbilo y recupero la efusividad de momentos atrás—Entonces... —Tomo la bebida camuflada en las latas de coca-cola y las sirvió equitativamente en los dos vasos de vidrios, entregándole un vaso a Hinata y quedándose con el otro. — ¿Lista? A la de 1, 2, y...3!

Sasuke suspiro y tomo un poco de soda. —Par de inmaduros—murmuro, y Sakura a su lado rio—Hyuga, no puedo creer que te dejes manipular por ese idiota de Naruto—Le fastidiaba tener que volver de Inglaterra para presenciar semejantes escenas montadas por el tonto de Naruto y la patética Hyuga. No concebía la ingenuidad de Hinata como para seguirle la corriente a cada una de las ocurrencias de Naruto. Incluso comenzaba a sentir pena ajena.

— ¡Yo no manipulo a Hinata! Su padre si lo hace…—todos en la mesa notaron el cómo su voz había cambiado, chocando las palabras unas con otras. ¿Ya le había llegado el trago? —Es gracias a mí que ella tiene el valor de enfrentarlo a veces, ¿sabías? —Nuevamente paso su brazo por los hombros de ella— ¿Verdad Hinata?

Hinata habría reído de ver la expresión borracha de su amigo de no ser porque su vista ya estuviera nublada. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

Naruto rio. Hinata ya estaba noqueada. — ¿Quieres bailar?

No espero a que respondiera para cuando la había tomado del brazo y llevado a la pista de baile. Todos los adultos posaron los ojos sobre ellos una vez que se pusieron en posición de baile, muchos sonrieron con diversión y otros con ternura. Eran un par de niños.

—M-me avergüenzas…—Hinata quiso esconderse debajo de una mesa al ser arrastrada por Naruto a una serie de pasos torpes y carentes de ritmo. La música era demasiado rápida para que pudiera seguirla.

Naruto ignoro su plegaria y se rio de la expresión de Hinata, haciéndola girar por el brazo y colocando una mano sobre su cintura. Hinata se contagió de su humor y rio, quizás la bebida de unos momentos atrás ya estuviese haciendo efecto.

—Tú padre quiere matarme—murmuró Naruto, y Hinata vio en su dirección, topándose con la indignada mirada de Hiashi y otra llena de aprobación por parte de Minato, y su madre.

—No importa—Ni ella misma se podía creer lo que decía, ¡¿Qué cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos ahora que la desinhibición se apoderaba de su cuerpo?!

Naruto pareció recordar algo e hizo una mueca, perdiendo su entusiasmo y llamando la atención de Hinata: —Sobre lo que dijo Sasuke en la mesa…No le hagas caso, él solo esta celoso de que tú prefieras ser mi amiga. Yo no te manipulo, ¿o sí? —pregunto lo último con recelo.

— ¿Manipular? —Hinata aclaro su mente y analizo el contexto de la plática a casi a pasos de bebe, captando con horror todo— ¡N-no! T-tú nunca me has manipulado... —tomó aire— ¡T-tú me liberas!

— ¿Te libero? Solo escucha las palabras que estas usando Hina— se rio y ella se sonrojo sin remedio.

— D-debe ser la bebida—culpo acertadamente, y él solo rio aún más—E-eres malo— realmente no pensaba eso de él, pero su tendencia por avergonzarla le hacía cuestionárselo de vez en cuando. Naruto nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio con ella y prácticamente todo el tiempo le jugaba bromas. Parecía que le gustara dejarla en ridículo. Pero era su culpa, era ella quien le daba la libertad a la jocosidad de él.

— Tan malo que le pedí al camarero que solo le echara alcohol a tu bebida.

— ¡¿Entonces estabas fingiendo allá con Sasuke?! ¡E-eso es de mal gusto!

El rio al sentir el pequeño puño de Hinata golpearlo levemente en el pecho.

— Es por cosas como esta que lo hice. Verte desinhibida por una vez en tu vida no tiene precio. No me creo que me hayas gritado y golpeado— rio aún más al ver como Hinata enrojecía aún más.

— E-eso no es justo…s-solo tú te diviertes…Eso es cruel—masculló, indignada, y bajando su vista a sus pies. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaban bailando, pero era una balada lenta.

— Quizás, pero no me puedes culpar por quererte ver sonreír hoy—

Hinata sintió como sus dedos tomaban su barbilla con delicadeza y levantaban su rostro. Sus ojos chocaron con su mirada azul. Tembló, sintiendo sus piernas débiles y a punto de colapsar. No podía lidiar con el rostro de él a centímetros del suyo, la deslumbraba y le llenaba el estómago de mariposas. Podría jurar que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que odias estas fiestas?—Ella dio un respingo ante esas palabras

— Si, porque...

— Porque no te gusta tener que dividirte entre yo y tu padre.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y aprovecho que la música se había tornado lenta para ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

— Él te odia y no quiere que hable contigo y por eso...tengo que desobedecerle para poder sentarme a tu lado. E-es frustrante…

— No era necesario que lo hicieras, siempre podemos hablar en la escuela.

— Pero tú dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera y, si fuera necesario, desobedeciera a mi padre.

— Vaya...Sasuke tiene razón, creo que soy manipulador...

— ¡No! Simplemente hago lo que es correcto, todo lo que dices es cierto: debo imponerme ante mi padre si quiero darme a respetar. Seguir tus consejos no significa ningún tipo de manipulación

— Lo sé...pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre por mí...

— No te sientas mal, es mi decisión.

— Lo sé, ojala tu padre fuera tan comprensivo como el mío. ¡¿No sé por qué diablos se odian tanto?!

—Escuche que estudiaron juntos, quizás a mi padre le gustaba tú madre—Hinata rio, pero Naruto la observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no creyendo en la posibilidad de que Hinata hubiera dicho semejante ¨chiste¨

—Si esta eres tú con un par de tragos, ¡No tengo ni idea de que serás de adulta!

Una vez más Naruto recupero su sonrisa y continúo iluminando la hostil noche para Hinata. Era por esa razón que ella había terminado por enamorarse de él, su capacidad de hacerla feliz era innegable. Ella solo deseaba permanecer a su lado por siempre…

Pensándolo en ese entonces, y ahora con 17 años, Hinata nunca había concebido que Naruto la manipulara, pero ahora reflexionaba que de verdad lo hacía. Naruto desde el principio jugo con sus sentimientos y la hizo hacer todo lo que le placiera... ¿para qué?

¿Que ganaba él? ¿Acaso solo para su entretenimiento?

¿Hasta dónde llevaba su carácter manipulador?

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con la molesta luz del sol. Otra noche que pasaba atosigada con recuerdos de Naruto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía luego de dormir apenas unas horas y encima tener semejante sueño.

Pronto todos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior le cayeron de sopetón.

De inmediato se sintió frustrada y totalmente confundida.

Hinata no podía simplemente aceptar que su examiga cambiara al chico que siempre amo por uno que siempre rechazó.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo que Sasuke le había contado. Giró sobre su cama, y observo el techo, colocando su brazo sobre su frente y frotando a la misma. Ya incluso le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, pero en ninguna de sus divagaciones encontraba posibles escenarios donde Sakura y Naruto acabaran juntos. Era inverosímil. Sakura era tan amiga de Naruto como ella. Estaba segura de que Sakura solo lo veía como un amigo, casi llegando darle el título de hermano, claro, esto a diferencia de lo que Naruto si sintiera por ella. Pero incluso tomando ese factor en cuenta…aún era imposible. Sakura había rechazado cualquier intento de Naruto por invitarla a salir, y nunca se espaciaba en decir a los cuatro vientos que nunca lo vería de esa forma. Era por cosas como esas que nunca le preocupo tanto que Naruto quisiera a Sakura, pues Hinata estaba segura de que tarde o temprano él tendría que resignarse y olvidar aquella atracción. Esa era la esperanza que la impulso en más de una ocasión a pensar que quizás algún día, si se esforzaba, podría salir de la Friendzone.

Que patética se sentía de solo pensarlo.

Friendzone…oh si, la tan anhelada "Friendzone".

Ahora ni ahí estaba.

.

.

Estaba casi segura de que su falta de sueño de la noche anterior estaba reflejada en su rostro. Al verse al espejo noto las ojeras y su extrema palidez. Sentía los parpados pesados y poca energía para incluso subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su salón de clases.

Perdió toda esperanza de tener un día menos agitado que el anterior cuando contra todo pronóstico vio a Sasuke parado justo al lado del profesor. Hinata casi se cae de su asiento de la sorpresa. Aunque ella no era la única, la mayoría del salón estaba sin habla ante el nuevo integrante. Con curiosidad, Hinata vio de reojo las reacciones de Naruto y Sakura: No tenían precio. Podía incluso asegurar que una mosca podría entrar a sus bocas y ninguno de ellos se percataría.

¿Acaso esa era la prueba falible de que lo que decía Sasuke era cierto?

El profesor Kakashi llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes: —Buenos días. Él día de hoy se integrará un nuevo estudiante.

Sasuke caminó unos pasos hacia el grupo y se detuvo, sonriendo con suficiencia y cruzando una mirada desafiante con Naruto, quién solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Mi nombre es…

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ese era un nombre que jamás pensó que le quitaría el sueño y que llegaría a su vida como un huracán, arrasando con todo tipo de concepción de la realidad que conocía. Él había llegado para poner su mundo de cabeza, o al menos eso le decía su instinto a Hinata, y por eso había decidido evitarlo a toda costa. Ese enigmático chico ya le estaba sacando canas verdes con una sola plática.

Se dio un golpe mental. Debía de enfocarse en otros asuntos más importantes que la fallida vida amorosa del amargado y resentido de Sasuke. No había modo de que ella jugará un papel en ella, él debía de estar loco de celos como para involucrarla en una ¨venganza¨ sin fundamento alguno en contra de Naruto y Sakura.

Ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke ahora fuera su nuevo compañero de clase, Hinata decidió no estresarse por detalles insignificantes como esos. Por eso, una vez que la clase finalizo, aprovecho el receso para prestar unos libros en la biblioteca.

No había nada más relajante que leer un buen libro, o al menos esa era el concepto de recreación para Hinata. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tomos se había leído en toda su vida, pero si podría decir cuánto había aprendido de ellos. Era un pasatiempo que la remontaba a épocas que no vivió, a experimentar sentimientos que aún no conocía y a adentrarse en las más profundas mentes de los genios de la historia. Como amaba leer, no lo negaría nunca.

Luego de registrar casi toda la biblioteca, se decidió por uno. Tramito el préstamo con la bibliotecaria, y viendo su reloj de mano supo que podría quedarse un poco en el lugar para leer, así que se sentó en una de las tantas mesas vacías. No hacía falta decir que se contaba con los dedos de la mano los estudiantes que hacían gusto de una buena lectura.

Luego de unos minutos de paz, el sonido de una silla moverse la desconecto del pasaje de su lectura.

— ¿Sorprendida? —Hinata vio la presumida sonrisa de lado de Sasuke y como este la observaba con diversión.

—Un poco…—Dejo su libro sobre la mesa y dirigió su completa atención hacia él, preguntándose si nuevamente querría hablar lo mismo que la tarde anterior. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Ayer no pude ir directo al grano, pero esta vez sí lo haré: Necesito que me entregues el resto de los demos de Shion que te dio Naruto.

— ¿Qué? —La pregunta salió de sus labios de inmediato, ofuscada por la idea— ¿C-cómo sabes que los tengo yo?

—Eso no importa. ¿Me los darás?

— ¿Por qué habría de dártelos? —

—Porque así la empresa de tú familia y la mía se quedarían con los derechos de esas canciones y haría pasar tiempos negros a la de Naruto—sonrió, divertido con la malévola y dañina idea.

El negocio de música era la mina de oro por la cual la familia de Naruto vivía en constante competencia con la de Sasuke y Hinata. Los Uchiha y Hyuga años atrás, y viendo como mayor importancia su poderío en ese mercado, decidieron elaborar una fusión de la compañía discográfica, siendo fuertes aliados en ese ámbito.

A través de los siguientes años, ambas discográficas se vieron en la ardua tarea de lanzar nuevos artistas y crear éxitos que dominaran las listas, pero de igual forma trataron de sabotearse. La última acción de los Hyuga en contra de los Namikaze había sido alrededor del tiempo de cuando Hinata renuncio a su apellido, habiendo estos tomado una serie de canciones que estarían en el nuevo álbum de Shion, el próximo lanzamiento de los Namikaze, y atribuyéndose los derechos ellos mismos. Luego Minato vio sus cifras en rojo al haber perdido sus inversiones en la publicidad para Shion y el consiguiente retraso de su lanzamiento.

A diferencia de sus padres, Naruto y Hinata nunca temieron ni se tuvieron desconfianza, por eso no era extraño que compartieran demos sin publicar entre ellos. Hinata tenía todo lo que habría sido el álbum de Shion entre sus manos, incluyendo canciones que los Hyuga no habían podido obtener, y precisamente eso era lo que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo en esos momentos.

—Nunca haría algo que afectara a Naruto y a su padre.

—Estás totalmente manipulada por Naruto, ¿eh? —Fue una afirmación que dejo a Hinata de piedra.

—Naruto nunca me ha manipulado.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Todos siempre lo han notado y por eso sienten pena por ti.

— N-no...

— Acéptalo. Tu misma debes de recordar como hacías todas las cosas que Naruto te pedía. ¿Que él te aconsejaba a imponerte a tu padre? Así lo hacía ver, pero la verdad es que siempre te orillo a hacerlo. No tenías más remedio que creer en él cuando siempre te decía todo lo que querías escuchar.

Ella trago saliva, no pudiendo negar lo que Sasuke decía. Era cierto, Naruto solo le decía las palabras que ella quería escuchar, y eso...era un tipo de vil manipulación. Pero…

— ¿Porque te esmeras en ponerlo en mi contra?

— Me conviene, ¿olvidas que quiero tu colaboración?

—Deberías de rendirte, nunca te la daré.

—Tu ingenuidad ha sido desde siempre tu perdición—sonrió—Ten por seguro que terminaras cediendo.

Hinata, ya molesta con el asunto, se levantó sin mediar palabra alguna.

Vio su reloj, el receso ya había terminado. Se dirigió a su salón de clases, tomando asiento y sintiendo sus mejillas rojas, vaya que estaba molesta.

— Hinata—La llamo una voz muy familiar. Hinata dirigió su vista hacia ella.

Los filosos ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron sobre los temerosos perla de Hinata.

— H-hola S-sakura— Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban de haber iniciado las clases, Hinata había tenido casi la suerte de no toparse con Sakura, pero claro, había sido cuestión de tiempo y no podía quejarse de ello, por más que lo deseara.

Sakura tomo asiento cerca de ella, y para el desasosiego de Hinata, parecía que tenía la intención de cruzar palabras con ella.

— Después de todo volviste a la escuela— No se molestó en ocultar el desagrado que la sola idea le hacía. — Creí que ya no te volvería a ver.

— Y-yo pensé lo mismo— Presa de sus nervios, tomo su libro y comenzó a hacer ademan de que lo leería, rezando que Sakura tomara el mensaje.

— La falsedad de los "inocentes"— leyó el título, sonriendo de lado—Un título más que apropiado para resumir tu vida—dicho esto se giró, y cambio su atención ahora a su celular.

Hinata se quedó de piedra, no comprendiendo ninguna palabra impresa en el libro entre sus manos. ¿Sakura le había lanzado una indirecta? ¿La había llamado falsa?

¿Era acaso un mal chiste? Si en lo que a ella le constaba, Sakura si era una representación exacta de la falsedad. Por años juro y re-juro que era su amiga, para luego darle la espalda al igual que Naruto. ¿Dónde cabría pensar que Sakura fuera quien estuviese resentida? ¡¿Dónde cabía?!

Apretó el libro entre sus manos. Recordando las palabras de Sasuke "Tu ingenuidad ha sido desde siempre tu perdición"

Hinata comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que él le decía era cierto. Sabía muy bien que las intenciones de Sasuke no eran las más puras, y que su único deseo era ponerla en contra de Naruto y Sakura... ¿pero acaso Sasuke había dicho algo que no fuese cierto?

Su mandíbula se tensó, sintiéndose que a cada segundo que pasaba su estupidez crecía aún más. ¿Cómo podía seguir afectándole la hostilidad de Naruto y Sakura? Ya debía de ser hora de que cambiara de página y cerrara ese desafortunado capítulo de su vida, ¿que la detenía?

Vio de reojo a Sasuke. Ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta: Ella se negaba a cerrar un capitulo que Naruto la había forzado a re-escribir. Nada de su mundo había sido lo que pensaba que era.

.

.

Estaban en clase de literatura, y contra todo pronóstico de un buen día, la maestra Kurenai decidió agruparlos en pareja, tocándole con Naruto.

Ambos debían redactar un ensayo sobre ¨el bien y el mal¨

Hinata escuchó como Naruto movía su asiento y lo colocaba justo al lado del suyo. Tembló en anticipación de verlo a centímetros de ella. Ya hacía mucho que no lo tenía tan cerca y no sabía cómo actuar. Ya de por si sus mejillas fueron cubiertas por un leve rubor y sus dedos no encontraban sosiego y jugaban entre sí. Tomo su lápiz, y fijo su vista en su cuaderno, no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No pienso hacerme con ella—Hinata escuchó la voz de Sasuke tras ella. Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba cruzada de brazos. Hinata pensó que estaba viendo una escenita típica de dos exnovios resentidos, y se habría reído de eso si no recordara lo que Sasuke le había contado.

Naruto a su lado llamo su atención al carraspear, haciéndola saltar de su asiento y a atreverse a verlo con cierto temor, pensando que estaría molesto. Contra todo pronóstico, Naruto estaba sonriendo sutilmente y no tenía ningún atisbo de aquella hostilidad recientemente usual en él.

—Hina, ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas el famoso debate entre ¨el bien y el mal¨?—

Su cerebro se atrofio y a duras penas consiguió procesar la pregunta una vez que logro dejar de gritar en su cabeza: ¨ ¡_Me llamó Hina! ¡Me llamó Hina!¨ _como toda una niña que recibe muñecas en navidad.

—L-lo primero que viene a mi mente es…—Consiguió apaciguar a su subconsciente y solto sin pensar—Tú padre y el mio.

Naruto dio un notorio respingo en su asiento, y Hinata pensó que había metido la pata, y que de seguro la hostilidad volvería a Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero nuevamente no fue a como esperaba, pues Naruto rio levemente.

—Debí suponer que dirías eso—Negó con la cabeza, divertido—Escríbelo—le pidió, aun con ese brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— ¿Q-que lo escriba?

—Sí, puede ser una versión de lo que piensas de ese par de viejos, pero claro, manteniendo sus identidades en anonimato. Ya sabes que soy malo con estas cosas—

Hinata asintió aturdida y comenzó a escribir. Pero pronto se detuvo.

¿Naruto había vuelto? ¿Ya no estaba estresado?

Sin querer, una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía, y estaba más segura de que quizás su amistad con Naruto tuviera salvación.

Luego de llenar toda una hoja, se detuvo nuevamente y mordió su labio. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad para hablar con él y aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Naruto—lo llamó algo dudosa.

— ¿Si?

Moría de vergüenza en anticipación de lo que le preguntaría: — ¿H-hay algo entre t-tú y Sakura? — Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el rubor adornara sus mejillas, temiendo ver su reacción.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?! —Un rubor cubrió todo el rostro de Naruto, así como la incredulidad, y Hinata se sintió aliviada. Sasuke había mentido, al parecer solo estaba resentido con Sakura.

—L-lo siento por preguntar, n-no es necesario que respondas.

Naruto, aún poco repuesto de su cuestionamiento, comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno y no dijo nada más, ahora algo pensativo. Hinata se sintió como una tonta, quizás lo había hecho molestar y había acabado con cualquier intención que él tuviese para hablarle de nuevo. O quizás Naruto solo estuviese siendo amable porque le convenía que hiciera el ensayo, pues era verdad que no se le daba tan bien ese tipo de relatos largos. Esta última idea le dolía de solo considerarla.

De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al girarse vio que se trataba de un papel. Lo tomo e hizo una mueca, sabía que probablemente fuese de alguien mofándose de ella, pero aun así lo abrió y leyó con curiosidad, esperando equivocarse:

_¨No hay nada más gratificante que poder admirar tus bragas violetas. ¿Me dejarías ver más a la salida? Pagaría por ello_—Kankuro

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de sus labios al revisar su uniforme y notar que, efectivamente, y por destajos del destino, su falda se había elevado lo suficiente como para dejar expuesta su ropa interior. La acomodo rápidamente, pero cuando subía su vista nuevamente a la pizarra, con mayor vergüenza se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención de medio salón. De inmediato escondió el papel debajo de su cuaderno, pero no fue más rápida que los ojos de la profesora, quien alzo una ceja y sin pensárselo dos veces llamo a Hinata.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes escondido?

—N-nada—Sus manos ya temblaban a medida que veía como la profesora se acercaba a ella. Giró su rostro a la derecha, topándose con el rostro curioso de Naruto, provocando que nuevamente desviara su atención hacia la profesora.

—Entrégamelo— Los años de experiencia de la profesora Kurenai no daban oportunidad a escapatorias. Ella sabía muy bien que a veces incluso en un mundo lleno de celulares aún se utilizaba al papel como un medio ¨recreativo¨ para mofarse de los maestros.

Hinata tembló en su asiento ante esa petición. Anticipando la vergüenza que pasaría luego de que la profesora leyera lo que estaba escrito.

—T-tome—resignada a que tenía todas las de perder, le entregó el trozo de papel arrugado. Eludió su vista de la maestra, negándose rotundamente a ver su reacción. Fallo en eso, pues sus ojos la traicionaron y acabaron fijos, y a la espera de cualquier mueca de disgusto de la maestra. Para su mayor vergüenza, la maestra, ante la confusión de todos los estudiantes, solo sonrió con comprensión.

—Te perdonare por esta vez, pero necesito que te quedes luego de finalizar la clase, ¿Sí?

Hinata asintió aturdidamente.

.

.

La mujer de cabellos negros se cruzó de piernas y observo a Hinata con interés. Hinata en cambio, permaneció con sus brazos entrelazados tras su espalda y viendo hacia el suelo.

—Te pedí que te quedarás porque quiero discutir algo contigo. ¿Te haces una idea de a qué me refiero?

—Si.

—Exactamente sobre eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo, sobre el abuso de tus compañeros hacia ti. Sé que es mi deber como maestra el de educar a los muchachos, por eso quería pedirte disculpas.

Hinata dio un respingo, y por primera vez levanto la vista hacia la profesora.

—Sí, me siento de cierta forma responsable—Suspiró—Esa es una de las desventajas de las escuelas privadas, tienes límites a la hora de reprender a los estudiantes. No tienes ni idea de cuantas llamadas de padres influyentes he recibido por levantarles la voz a sus hijos. Pero bueno…—suspiro una vez más—No te he llamado para excusar mi falta de control de esta situación, sino para decirte que a pesar de mis límites estoy aquí para escucharte si quieres desahogarte. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Hinata lo sopeso por unos minutos. Era deprimente escuchar a una maestra decir que no podía ayudarte pero que si estaba para escucharte. Sonaba casi como una disculpa a medias, tal como si la profesora solo quisiera hacer menos graves sus fallas, lo cual ya de por si la dejaba con una mala imagen.

—G-gracias por el apoyo—Sentía que mentía, ¿pero que más remedio le quedaba que mentir? Lo menos que necesitaba era echarse a la profesora de enemiga también.

—Escuche tu historia. Es muy triste que tú padre les haya echo eso a ti y a tu madre. ¿No sé si te había dicho que ambas nos hicimos amigas?—Para su mala suerte, tal parecía que la maestra solo quería hablar.

—N-no lo sabía.

—Pues sí, ambas nos hemos hecho muy cercanas desde que la admitieron en la escuela. Ella me conto lo mal que lo estás pasando y que te ha notado deprimida— ¿Por ahí venia la cosa entonces?, pensó. Su madre le había pedido que hablara con ella porque pensaba que ya no le tenía confianza. ¡Que la tragara la tierra!

—E-es cuestión de tiempo, solo tengo que adaptarme—Hinata esbozo una sonrisa a medias, no queriendo dar más detalles de si a una profesora que apenas conocía.

— ¿No has intentado hacer cosas que te gusten?

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, no hay nada más relajante que eso. Tu madre menciono que te gustaba escribir, y viendo tú ensayo…—Busco entre un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio, sacando dos hojas y mostrándoselas a Hinata—Tienes talento. ¿No has considerado tomar una columna en el periódico escolar?

Eso tomo a Hinata por sorpresa. Nunca había considerado esa idea, pero extrañamente no le sonaba tan mal.

—N-no.

—Si te decides, solo me avisas y te consigo un espacio. ¿Qué dices?

.

.

Salió del salón de clases con un montón de ideas en su cabeza. Extrañamente estaba motivada por la idea de escribir una columna semanal en el periódico. ¡La profesora podría conseguirle un espacio!

Eso podría parecer poco, pero para Hinata no lo era. Esa era una de sus pasiones. Como tímida empedernida, las letras eran su escape y desquite, siendo capaz de plasmar sus más ocultos y oscuros pensamientos. Era ahí donde dejaba atrás su reprensión y se sentía libre, donde olvidaba a su padre, a Naruto y al resto del mundo.

Desde tiempos remotos siempre deseo poder compartir sus escritos, pero nunca se le presento la oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar un estruendo en los casilleros, deteniéndose abruptamente antes de doblar y cruzar al otro pasillo. Apretó aún más los libros contra su pecho y se asomó sutilmente desde la pared, apenas inclinando su cabeza.

Llevo una mano a su boca para reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa al ver a Naruto sostener a Kankuro por su camiseta y apretarlo contra un casillero, observándolo con una expresión amenazante y dura. Esa era una expresión que rara vez había tenido la oportunidad de ver en Naruto, era muy difícil sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¿Qué te sucede hermano? ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Olvidaste algo? —le cuestiono Kankuro a Naruto un tanto intimidado pero reacio a dar su brazo a torcer. Atrás se escucharon un par de risas nerviosas por parte del resto de la pandilla de abusivos que se hacía llamar ¨Suna¨ y a la que Kankuro pertenecía.

—Sucede que sé lo que le estuviste haciendo a Hinata en clase. ¡Y sucede que ese es mi problema! —Ahora fue el rostro de Kankuro el que sufrió el impacto del puño de Naruto. Hinata cerró sus ojos, no queriendo ver dicha agresión.

Ninguno del resto de Suna acudió en defensa de Kankuro, Hinata supuso que ninguno quería tener el mismo destino que él pues de sobra se conocía las habilidades en lucha de Naruto.

—Espero que con esto se te quiten las ganas de meterte con ella de nuevo—Hinata abrió los ojos nuevamente, y vio a Kankuro en el suelo, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que salía de sus labios. Naruto les daba la espalda a todo Suna, pero se dirigió a todos ellos una última vez y con voz de queda: —La advertencia va para todos ustedes: Quién se meta con mi amiga las pagará caro.

El viento que cruzaba los vacíos pasillos envolvió a Hinata cálidamente y movió sutilmente sus cabellos, más su cuerpo se encontraba estático, inerte e imperturbable. Había perdido la voz y se limitaba a observar la silueta de Naruto dirigirse a la salida.

Hinata no cabía en su felicidad, ¡Naruto la había llamado su amiga!

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos y muchas gracias para quienes leyeron!<strong>

**Quizás**** nos leamos antes de año nuevo! :D**

**¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado!**

**.**

**.**

**25 de Diciembre del 2014**


End file.
